Asesina de Las Sombras
by katlyn cullen
Summary: Bella es una asesina a sueldo una vez contratada poco puede hacerse para que no cumpla el encargo. ¿Qué sucederá cuando su asignación se interponga con su felicidad? ¿Habrá algún otro camino o siquiera esperanza? Un regalo a Annabella Cullen y a mi madre.


Título: Asesina de Las Sombras

Rated: M

Disclaimer/Renuncia: Los personajes ya los conocen y lastimosamente se le ocurrieron a Meyer primero, así que le pertenecen, pero yo me divierto un poco con ellos.

Summary/Resumen: Bella es una asesina a sueldo una vez contratada poco puede hacerse para que no cumpla el encargo. ¿Qué sucederá cuando su asignación se interponga con su felicidad? ¿Habrá algún otro camino o siquiera esperanza?

Dedicado a Annabella Cullen y a mi bella madre Doña Cloty por su cumpleaños.

Gracias a Ericastelo de BetasFanficition por la edición de esta historia.

_**"Don´t let yourself**** down and let yourself go. Your last chance has arrived." ****Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse**_

_**"No te derrumbes a ti mismo y no te dejes caer, tú última oportunidad ha llegado****."**_

_**...**_

Hola soy Isabella Swan y esta es mi historia. Quedé huérfana a los ocho años, tengo muy malos recuerdos del día en que murieron mis padres. Era un día de otoño cuando vi al asesino de mi madre escapar por la ventana.

Recuerdo las pesadillas que tuve por años reemplazando la imagen del hombre por la de un monstruo. No me adoptaron, pero mis padres tenían dinero por lo que quede al cuidado del abogado de mi padre y su esposa.

Mi infancia estuvo plagada de misticismo, quien fungió como mi tutor, Billy Black, era un hombre de profundas creencias. Pero yo nunca creí en mí, como él lo hizo y al cumplir dieciocho años me fui de casa.

Las enseñanzas en las artes marciales y conocimientos místicos que recibí, fueron el factor decisivo para que me convirtiera en "La Asesina de Las Sombras" como se me conoce.

He matado, sí lo he hecho, maté a mucha gente. Algunas buenas, la mayoría malas. Creé una reputación en este ambiente hasta que llegó esa asignación que marcó mi vida para siempre.

A mediados de abril, en los fríos días previos a la primavera recibí de parte de mi agente (sí, los asesinos tenemos gente que nos ayuda en las asignaciones) el encargo. Me pedían que fuera a un lugar de donde la gente, con una vida normal, va de vacaciones.

Era un hermoso lugar con un lago precioso, el clima templado y la tierra renaciendo luego del invierno.

Recuerdo haber estado meditando sobre una enorme piedra gris frente al lago cuando sentí su presencia.

Sabía dentro de mi meditación que era un hombre alto, esbelto, con una presencia espléndida que caminaba por la orilla del lago de manera pausada y difusa.

No suelo distraerme en una meditación, pero la presencia de ese hombre me perturbaba de tal manera que tuve que abrir los ojos y buscarle. Siendo eso mi perdición. Sus profundos ojos verdes me miraron cautivándome. La boca se me secó tanto que tuve que mojarme los labios para evitar el abrazador calor que fluía.

Mí reacción no era normal y lo sabía. Era él, tenía que serlo, fue lo primero que pensé en ese momento. Sin embargo, cuando abrí los ojos toda desconcentrada por su aura perturbadora y vi sus ojos. Dudé.

Aquellos ojos de un profundo esmeralda, estaban plagados de dolor. Se notaba que ese hombre llevaba una procesión por dentro. Un sufrimiento intrínseco, pegado a su piel, a su mirada, a su esencia y su alma.

Y sin saber por qué quise confortarle, ayudarle. Tomar el dolor para mí y más que nada limpiar mis manos de la sangre derramada. Poder tocarle sin sentirme sucia. Por primera vez renegué de la asesina que era. Aquella mujer despiadada en la que me había convertido y que había matado a tantos y ayudado a tan pocos.

Mi cuerpo se movió solo, en sincronía con el de él. No podía hacer nada, mi mente estaba obnubilada cuando vi que se me acercaba.

― ¿Le conozco? ― Preguntó.

― No lo creo. ―contesté.

― Una pena, sin duda. ― dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

―Soy Edward Cullen.

_Claro, idiota, idiota. Yo pensando que era mi alma gemela debido a que me parecía conocido, sin conocerle realmente y es que debo haberlo visto en la televisión._

― ¿De Cullen Investment?

―Sí, vaya esperaba que no la conociera.

_Claro, crees que vivo debajo del agua ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de los populares inversores en tecnología armamentista._

―Eh…sí supongo que he escuchado un poco de esa empresa. ― Le confesé.

― Un precio que me hubiera gustado no pagar.

―No lo entiendo.

―No lo intentes, perderás la cordura.

Y Edward Cullen, no sabía cuánta razón tenía en ese momento.

Por una extraña razón la voz aterciopelada de ese hombre sedujo todos mis deseos de alejarme. Todas las alarmas se encendieron, una vez corroboré que el sentimiento de que fuera él la luz izquierda de mi alma, era real.

En esos momentos recordé la leyenda, esa que estaba plasmada en cada historia que me contaba mi tutor, mientras me enseñaba sus conocimientos de ese mundo paralelo en el que vivíamos. Aquella que decía que las almas gemelas existían y podías reconocerlas de dos maneras: La primera con la luz que emitía el alma y que sólo podía ser vista por la otra alma a la cual pertenecía; la segunda forma era por el sentimiento empático de pertenencia. Rara vez se experimentaban ambas formas, pero ese día yo sentí las dos.

Mientras ese hombre conversaba conmigo, una luz tenue fue apareciendo del lado izquierdo del hombro de Edward Cullen, un perfecto desconocido para mí. De igual manera, no pude obviar que el porte fornido y elegante del hombre llamaba la atención femenina. En el poco tiempo que teníamos platicando, las mujeres no dejaban de mirarle y eso provocó en mí una gama de sentimientos, al evaluarlos pude descubrir que eran celos, rabia, posesión entre otros; él era mío y nadie me alejaría de ese pensamiento, al final descubrí que estaba muy lejos de poder realizar ese deseo.

Edward Cullen y yo, por las siguientes dos semanas, nos fuimos conociendo y cada día nos volvíamos más inseparables. Yo estaba harta de esperar la asignación del próximo encargo. Llamé a mi agente varias veces a fin de poder devolver el millón de dólares que me pagaron por adelantado, pero al parecer no era posible, debía terminar el encargo.

Me ejercité y medité todo lo que pude con el inmenso tiempo libre que tenía, el resto del tiempo lo compartía con Edward, terminé conociendo sus aspiraciones, sus sueños, todo lo referente a él pero había algo que de alguna manera escondía. Lo dejé pasar ya que definitivamente yo no era la personificación de la honestidad con él; aunque de alguna manera trate de ser lo más sincera posible sobre mi vida, con excepción de a lo que me dedicaba y aquel pasado místico que me rodeó en mi infancia y posterior adolescencia. Así que ¿de qué podía quejarme? Seguí así en la incipiente relación hasta que llegó el punto en que mi primer pensamiento era para Edward y él era mi último pensamiento del día.

Ya no podía estar sin su presencia, me mataba el hecho de despedirnos cada noche y cada vez que estaba cerca mi corazón se quería salir del pecho y mi cuerpo ¡Oh! … mi traicionero cuerpo respondía al suyo y en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de asaltarle por encima de la mesa del comedor de su cabaña.

Mi tutor jamás señaló que encontrar a tu alma gemela era sinónimo de libido, pero eso fue exactamente para mí. El sexo nunca fue uno de mis problemas. La experiencia de mi parte en esa gama de placeres era casi nula, tan sólo me acosté con aquellos que podían darme una valiosa información sobre mi presa o simplemente para mi propio beneficio y fueron contadas las veces en mi vida adulta comparada con una mujer de estos tiempos.

Hasta que al fin sucumbí a los deseos de mi cuerpo, parece que fue ayer cuando tuve a Edward por primera vez dentro de mí, colmándome.

Puedo sentir como si fuera hoy su mirada oscura de deseo, cuando se acercó a mí para besarme, un roce tibio, cálido y tierno al inicio, pero que se fue acrecentando poco a poco nuestras lenguas imitaban los movimientos de nuestras caderas, cadenciosa y pecaminosamente.

Sinceramente pensé que estaba soñando, sobre todo cuando me recostó sobre la cama y me pasó una cinta de seda sobre mis manos. Edward parecía ver en su interior todos mis deseos, como si leyera mi alma y eso me dejaba tan agitada que apenas podía respirar.

Pronto quedé desnuda totalmente expuesta ante él, pude ver su rostro cincelado, la perfección de su abdomen bien formado y los músculos en sus brazos, pero al estar atada no podía tocarlos y eso me encendía aún más.

Edward se erguía sobre mi cuerpo, atendiéndolo y mimándolo, él estaba completamente desnudo, podía sentir el roce de su erección por donde se movía y rozaba mi cuerpo sensible a su tacto. Parecía un Dios pagano en todo su esplendor.

Pude sentir como mis pezones se endurecían bajo sus atenciones y su centro se humedecía a mares. Mis muslos temblaban de deseo y mis caderas con mente propia se elevaban en busca de su eje.

La idea de ser su prisionera intensificó la pasión que ardía a fuego lento en mi cuerpo. Él se erguía de manera apasionada, acariciándose eventualmente con la mano su propia erección, haciendo círculos para el deleite de mis ojos. Yo adoraba la expresión de su cara, sensual con su cuerpo caliente y duro y tan listo para este acto de entrega.

Yo acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo de manera sincronizada, alzando mis caderas para que pudiera penetrarme y si, Dios, fue ambrosia para mi cuerpo. Supe en ese instante que estaba perdida, que nunca podría abandonarle y que nunca más podría negar una invitación de su cuerpo hacia el mío.

Al día siguiente amanecimos con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados y fuimos despertados por el sonido de mí celular.

En el mismo había un mensaje de correo donde se enviaba la foto de mi próxima asignación y para mi propia condena la próxima persona que debía asesinar era Edward Cullen, el hombre de quien me había enamorado.

Yo sabía que si declinaba enviarían a otro asesino hasta lograr eliminarlo, por lo que tomé mi decisión, los mataría, a todos y cada uno de los que le amenazaran, descubriría quien giró la orden y sucumbiría bajo el brazo de "La Asesina de Las Sombras".

Luego de una encarnizada lucha por protegerle, descubrí que quien dio la orden fue aquel que me crío. En el momento en que le encaré mi tutor me dijo las siguientes palabras:

―Bella, hija, somos responsables de las decisiones que tomamos. Sabía que no podrías matarle y que él sacaría tu corazón a flote, hoy regresas a tu seno sabiendo que eres capaz de decir no y de salvaguardar la vida.

―No entiendo Maestro.

―Cuando te fuiste creíste que eras mala, que tu lado oscuro prevalecía. Tu sed de venganza contra el asesino de tu madre quien tenía los mismos dones que tú, prevaleció.

―Tienes un último encargo este es el nombre del asesino de tu madre, hemos protegido nuestras legiones y nuestros descendientes podrán estar a salvo una vez lo elimines y podrás ser feliz y estar en la luz junto a la luz de tu alma.

Y así fue, eliminé la amenaza, regresé a mis raíces y seguí el camino de la luz de mi alma. Han pasado dos años desde que todo aconteció donde mi vida cambió y dejé de ser una asesina a sueldo para ser la mujer de un hombre que me ama.

Su voz me sobresalto en la cama y volteé a mirarle.

― Bella ¿qué haces despierta?

―No podía dormir.

―Otra vez recordando el pasado.

―No realmente mirando al futuro. ― contesté.

―Ven aquí mi amor conozco una manera de hacerte dormir. ― me dijo con una sonrisa ladina y maliciosa y tomándome en sus brazos, fue dejando besos por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar al bajo vientre y mezclar su aliento cerca de mis pliegues. Sus delicadas caricias siempre me estimulaban de tal forma que todo pensamiento coherente se esfumaba. Ya no era una asesina, cambié las armas por sus brazos y mi vida por la de él. Él siguió guiándome con su lengua hasta el clímax y una vez nos amamos, ambos caímos en un profundo sueño. Un sueño de paz y amor, aquel que nos acompañaría por el resto de nuestras vidas.

...

Hola, aquí llegando tarde en esta publicación, debió ser la semana pasada en el cumpleaños de dos personas muy queridas por mí. Espero les haya gustado, con cariño.

Katlync


End file.
